


The Wife

by nyghtrain



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern-day AU in which plumber!Gojyo has a hot, fast interlude with a client, househusband!Hakkai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for springkink at Livejournal. As always, Saiyuki and its characters does not belong to me, I'm just playing with them.

Saturday should have been his day off, but instead he was called into work by Sanzo the prick, just because the new kid called in. If it had been Gojyo calling in, Sanzo would have sent one of the boys to drag his ass out of bed, but not Goku. If Sanzo wasn't married, Gojyo would have sworn that he and that kid were getting it on. Hell, they still might, he wouldn't put it past Mr. High and Mighty. None of the boys at the shop had even seen Sanzo's wife.

Gojyo decided the idea warranted some looking into and possibly blackmail. The idea of blackmailing Sanzo had him cheery enough that he didn't even mind the emergency call that had him driving to West Castle. He whistled all the way from the truck to the customer's door. Gojyo knocked on the door. His whistling sputtered to a halt when the door opened.

Standing there, dripping wet, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. No, he seen pretty before, but something about this man sucker punched him in the gut. Water dripped down the man's hair. His white shirt clung to him, revealing dark nipples pressing against the cotton as if begging to be touched, and god did Gojyo want to touch. The man wiped his glasses with a corner of his shirt, uncovering a sliver of skin.

"Mr. Cho?"

Cho looked up and Gojyo sucked in a breath as he gazed at brilliant green eyes. This went past lust. Gojyo was in fucking love.

"Yes, you're from Genjyo's Plumbing?"

Gojyo looked at the orange truck behind him.

Cho laughed. "Yes, of course, very distinct. Please come in Mr..."

"Just Gojyo."

Gojyo walked pass Cho and glanced around him. Boxes were packed up everywhere and the walls were bare. Gojyo raised an eyebrow.

"Moving in or moving out."

Cho's lips tightened, before curling into a little plastic smile. "Moving out."

Gojyo mentally swore to himself. Obviously the wrong thing to ask. "Um, right, so something wrong with your shower?"

"Yes, please this way."

Cho led him to the bathroom. By the time they reached it, Gojyo knew the situation was bad by the water splashing across his boots in the hall and the sound of water still running. Cho opened the bathroom door. The room was flooded

"The shower won't turn off and there is something clogging the drain," Cho explained.

Gojyo nodded and walked in. He tried tightening the handle, but that didn't work. It probably didn't help that he couldn't concentrate with Cho standing in the room. Gojyo looked at him, catching a thoughtful expression on the man's face.

"I'm going to have to shut off the water."

Cho nodded absently.

Gojyo raised an eyebrow.

Cho flushed and then laughed nervously. "Sorry, I think the valve might be outside. I'm not exactly sure where."

"No problem. Most people don't know where they are." He walked past Cho, stopping the urge to reach out and give him a reassuring squeeze. It was obvious the man was upset about something. He didn't seem quite there. Besides, the way Gojyo was feeling he didn't think he could stop with just a friendly squeeze.

He hurried outside.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

It bothered him, not that Cho was a man, but that he felt such a strong attraction, even connection to him.

"God, I sound like a chick." He just needed to get this fix and get out of there. This was too bizarre and it was obvious that whatever he might feel about the man, Cho was carrying some serious baggage.

He went back into the house. He could hear Cho in the kitchen, so Gojyo walked straight to the bathroom and started on the drain. It took a while, but he finally found what plugged the drain. He held up a plain gold band. Inside it, an inscription was engraved that simply said -- MINE.

"I couldn't make any coffee, but maybe you would like a beer. I know you're on the job..."

Gojyo looked at Cho whose gaze was fastened on the ring. Without another word, Cho walked over to take the ring. The man's attention was so focused on the ring that he wasn't paying attention to his steps and tripped over Gojyo's toolbox. Luckily, Gojyo's complete attention was on Cho and he was there, catching him. Problem was that the floor was slippery. Gojyo tumbled backwards and fell into the tub with a loud splash, his arm still tight around Cho's waist. Gojyo banged his head on the back of the tub and swore.

"Fuck, sorry about that," Gojyo said, rubbing his head and looking at Cho.

Cho was smiling down at him and laughed softly. "Not very good at saving damsels in distress."

"Hey, you're saved, aren't you?" Gojyo grumbled. "I'm the one banged up."

"Yes, true. My apologies," Cho said, bracing his hand against the tub's sides and pushing up.

Gojyo groaned as the slick body rubbed against his. He tightened his arm around Cho's waist.

"You have to let me go, Gojyo," Cho said, amusement tingeing his voice.

"Do I have to?" Gojyo asked.

He knew he was a fool. The guy was obviously married, upset, and this just wasn't the right time, but when would he have another opportunity?

Cho studied him and instead of anger or disgust heat rose in his eyes. Before Gojyo could think of what he should do now, Cho leaned in and kissed him. It was tentative at first and then insistent, licking and nipping until Gojyo opened his mouth and let Cho in. He tasted so good like sex covered with mint chocolate. Gojyo pushed against Cho, pressing their hips together.

Cho whimpered and it went straight to Gojyo's groin. His mind started to get fuzzy, but he needed to speak before his brain completely shut down. He broke the kiss. Both of them panted and looked at each other.

Cho dipped down and began attacking Gojyo's neck, sucking, while his hands went down to cup Gojyo's bulge.

"Wait, fuck, wait." He pressed his hands against Cho's shoulder.

Cho looked at him, confused. The man's cheeks were flushed and his lips swollened. Gojyo wondered why the hell he was stopping, but he had to.

"Cho, are you sure? You're married and upset. I don't want, dammit, I don't want you to regret this."

Cho looked at him in surprise and then a soft smile covered his lips. He leaned over and softly kissed Gojyo.

"Call me Hakkai."

Hakkai slid his lips to Gojyo's ear, licking the curve, before his warm breath danced over Gojyo's ear as he whispered.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like you to fuck me."

Gojyo groaned. Fuck it! He ran his fingers through Hakkai's hair and kissed him hard, one hand sliding down to cup his ass as he ground their hips together. Hakkai clenched his shoulders, sliding up and down Gojyo's length. Gojyo was sure that at the rate he was going he would come in his pants.

As if hearing his thoughts, Hakkai pulled back and climbed out of the tub. He took Gojyo's hand and tugged. Splashing, Gojyo struggled out of the tub and followed Hakkai. He didn't know how badly he was drenched until he walked across the hall to Hakkai's bedroom. They dripped all over Hakkai's pristine floor.

Hakkai didn't seem to mind. As soon as they walked into the bedroom, Hakkai looked at Gojyo and began to undress. Gojyo could only watch as Hakkai peeled layers of clothes off to reveal sleek skin and muscle. He was fucking gorgeous.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" Hakkai asked, with a small smile.

Gojyo started tearing off his clothes, throwing them haphazardly around the room. Hakkai chuckled and walked over to Gojyo. He dropped to his knees and in a blink had his mouth wrapped around Gojyo's cock. Gojyo groaned, his hand automatically burying into Hakkai's hair, barely controlling himself from fucking Hakkai's hot mouth.

Hakkai swallowed around him and took him deeper. Gojyo's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Shit, if you keep doing that, I'm going to come."

Hakkai moaned and Gojyo couldn't help thrusting a little into that wet heat. Hakkai bobbed his head up and down, before sliding off Gojyo's aching cock.

Hakkai stood up and shimmied over to the bed. He lay on his back and opened his legs, his hard cock bobbing and that sweet ass just waiting for him. He didn't have to wait long. Someone would have to physically drag Gojyo away to stop now. As Gojyo walked over, it dawned on him that he was about to fuck Hakkai in the same bed as his wife. The thought made his cock jerk. He never thought he was one to get off on something like that, but damn if he wasn't getting even harder at the thought.

He leaned between Hakkai's legs, kissing down his inner thigh until he got to his cock. Pre-cum covered the head, and he gave it a long lick. Hakkai squirmed under him.

"Please, Gojyo, now," Hakkai said, and his words were between a whine and a command. It did all sorts of funny things to Gojyo. It looked like Hakkai wanted it fast and hard, and Gojyo was just fine with that...at least this time around.

Looking at Hakkai, Gojyo frowned. "Shit, we need lube."

Without a word, Hakkai reached over and grabbed some lube from the end table. Gojyo raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. Instead of giving the lube to Gojyo, Hakkai opened it and slicked his fingers, then tossed the tube to Gojyo. Confusion crossed Gojyo's face, until Hakkai propped himself on the bed and then as flexible as can be, began to prepare himself.

Gojyo gaped, sure that he was probably drooling as Hakkai thrust his fingers inside his hole. Tiny whimpers escaped Hakkai's lips as he pushed inside himself. It was one of the hottest things Gojyo had ever seen.

"Gojyo, hurry," Hakkai said, moaning.

Gojyo scrambled with the lube and slicked up his dick. With a soft squish, Hakkai slid his hands away. Heavy-lidded eyes stared at Gojyo and Hakkai licked his lips.

Gojyo couldn't wait anymore. He lined himself up with Hakkai's entrance and pushed inside. He tried to take it slow, but Hakkai's hand went to his hips, tugging at him. Gojyo groaned and then thrust deeper. Hakkai gasped. For a moment he was still, letting Hakkai adjust to him. Then Hakkai wrapped his legs around him and pushed up.

It was too much. With a groan, Gojyo began thrusting deeper and harder into Hakkai. His sweet hole sucked Gojyo in like Gojyo's cock fucking belonged there, had always belonged there. Flushed and sweaty, Hakkai looked at him with desire shining in his eyes and Gojyo was wondering how the fuck he was ever going to let him go.

Hakkai wrapped his arms around Gojyo's neck.

"Gojyo, Gojyo."

Gojyo reached between their bodies and stroked Hakkai's cock. Hakkai moaned louder. Their pants and the creak of the bed filled the rooms and then Hakkai's eyes widened and his body arched as he came. White seed spilled over Gojyo's hand. Hakkai's hole tightened around Gojyo, milking him and he couldn't hold back. With a loud shout he came, thrusting until every last drop spilled into that hot body. It was as if he claimed Hakkai, despite the wife, despite everything that made sense.

He flopped down, his breathing heavy. It was perfect and if it wasn't love, then it was fucking close.

He must have fallen asleep, because Hakkai was shaking him awake.

"Gojyo, you have to get up."

"Huh?" he asked, looking at Hakkai.

Hakkai had a nervous expression on his face. "He's back."

"He?" Gojyo asked and then it clicked.

Looked like Hakkai's wife was a husband and the dude was probably coming up the walk. He scrambled out of bed, tugging on his clothes. Hakkai was already dressed.

"As long as you act normal, everything should be fine," Hakkai said.

Gojyo nodded and went into the bathroom, grabbing his toolbox as Hakkai went to the door.

"What the fuck is this?"

Gojyo's blood went cold. Shit, shit, shit. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the main room. Sanzo stood in the center, scowling at Hakkai and the boxes.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that, Sanzo? " Hakkai asked. "You didn't come home last night."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes and then his gaze landed on Gojyo. Gojyo had to stop himself from cringing.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"My job," Gojyo said.

"The shower flooded," Hakkai said.

Sanzo sneered at Gojyo. "You're done, get the fuck out."

Gojyo hesitated and looked at Hakkai.

Hakkai smiled and nodded.

He walked to the door and he could feel Sanzo's eyes burning a hole in his back. He just grinned and strode out. So, that was the boss's wife. As he left he could hear Sanzo yelling, but Gojyo just whistled to himself.

As he left he had seen a glint of promise in those green eyes. Oh yes, he planned to spend some time getting to know a bit more about the boss's wife.


End file.
